ylt_yeovilfandomcom-20200215-history
March 2021
March 2021 During the month of March, Yeovil Town F.C played 5 League matches. They ended the month 1st in the League. EFL Championship: MD34 Hull City Post-match Interview "Two big performances today from Sorensen and Osei Yaw! When we brought Lasse in, it was with the intention of getting him ready for next season. But he impressed so much in training and in the minutes he has played that I gave him a start today in place of D'Almeida who I think has earned a little rest! He played great and the goal was well earned. But Osei Yaw! He's been a little quiet since the turn of the new year, but we set him up today to be a pushed more central and boy did it pay off! He had the better of his man all game and picked up 2 assists. Brilliant performance and well worth his MOTM. It is telling that we've only had 1 clean sheet since Foster's injury. Unfortunately, I do think this is down to Frederik Schram and not quite being ready. So I feel we made a right call in the Summer. I still believe in him though. He just needs some time to develop. Speaking of resting players, I am going to give Duffus a couple of games from the bench. Since Seager had a turn around in the FA Cup, he has really found some form and so I can't really justify not playing him when Duffus has been struggling. This is why we competition for places, as it gets the best out of our players. But also, some players have played a lot of minutes so it's good to give them some time off!" EFL Championship: MD35 Reading Post-match Interview "A solid performance today. Reuvers made his first start since injury, picked up an assist. As did Sorensen! And Omar grabbed himself a goal from a corner! I enjoyed that match a lot and I think we're finding the final gear we need to take us through to the end of the season. Plus, Foster is back in training! He should be ready for the midweek game, or the weekend." EFL Championship: MD36 Ipswich Town Post-match Interview "And there you have it. Our first league defeat of the season, and of all teams, it was against one who we were promoted with! It's disappointing, sure. But we're OK. We rested some key players, and we missed them today. But it was still a strong side. But this result was coming, I have warned them. Now they have experienced it, they need to pick themselves up and get ready because we play Cardiff in a few days and they've been chasing us all season. They'll want nothing more than to beat us. It's our job to not let that happen. I think this game will mark the end for Schram's season. It was tough for him as he had to fill in after being a bit part player for most of the season. He did a good job. But Foster is back now so we're going to end the season on strong footing. Schram will be back, I am confident of that." EFL Championship: MD37 Cardiff City Post-match Interview "You know what they say. You wait all season for a loss and then two come around at once. Honestly, this is on me. I shouldn't have mixed the teams between these 2 matches. In both instances, we scored first. Yet we went on to lose the games. I think that comes from a lack of chemistry between the various partnerships across the field not having experience together. But it's not the end of the world. We have 10-points over Cardiff. If it's the last thing I do, I will make sure that this team does not drop 10 points over the next nine games." EFL Championship: MD38 Burton Albion Post-match Interview "Burton certainly had their tales up after our recent games! 12-shots to our 5 really sums up the match, given that they kept trying to come back into it. I don't think it's a coincidence that the floodgates opened up once D'Almeida was stretchered off the pitch with a dislocated shoulder. That will probably be his season done, to be honest. Reuvers stole the show today. One goal and an assist really sum up what a month he has been having. We'll need him to keep being at his best to get us through the April as he is integral to our attacking displays." YeoLaTengo Monthly Review Well, that was a peculiar month... Suffering the first losses of our campaign, back-to-back no less. Really having to force some results. We keep our pace at the top of the league, 7 points clear of Cardiff with a game in hand. Our season is defined over April. Carry on like this and we'll have to settle for second. But then promotion could also be confirmed, along with the Title. So it's a big one! We lost S. D'Almeida this month to a long term injury, and he'll be out now for the rest of the season. Which opens the door for the impressive Lasse Sorensen to come into the team and help the team end the season strong. Already from 10 appearances, mostly from the bench, he's grabbed a goal and 3 assists. If he helps guide the team towards where we want to be over April, then he'll surely be one of the first names on the team sheet next season! YeoLaTengo Player of the Month In spite of the results, there were three big performers this month. D. Osei Yaw M. Reuvers R. Seager All three are deserving of the award. Marwin and Ryan also received a nomination for Player of the Month in the League too. But it has to be Ryan Seager. Always on the peripheral during Krause's tenor, he has forced his way into the first team through consistent performances from the bench and continuing to do so when starting most games this month. Even in our result against Burton, he picked up 2 assists. His career here has been flipped on its head and that's down to him alone. He's even lead to C. Duffus being tested out on the left wing, in which he scored against Burton. Well done Ryan!